Poison
by relative1983
Summary: REsponse to challenge: Hedwig is poisoned, while at the Dursleys. Running to Hogwarts for help, the first person harry bumps into is Snape. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

Response to the Hedwig Poisoned challenge issued by Jan AQ.

Summary: Harry's owl is poisoned and the first person he runs into while looking for help is Snape.

A/N: I added a nice little twist to this challenge. Of course, some people won't like it. Still, it's my idea, so you'll either read it or you don't. I do hope you enjoy it.

Oh yes, it's situated in the summer after 5th year!

Poison.

Harry knew something was seriously wrong with Hedwig. For the last few days she had been sitting dully inside her cage, only drinking some water, but refusing her food. Then she seemed to develop some sort of fever, as she kept getting cold and then hot waves. Her eyes had seemed duller too.

Harry had looked through his books in hopes of finding out what was wrong, but he hadn't been able to find anything. Until Dudley taunted him. Harry could still hardly believe it, but it must have been true. Dudley and his friends had grabbed Hedwig and fed her poison meant to kill vermin. They had done this when Harry had been doing the shopping for his aunt, and Hedwig hadn't been able to escape as she had been locked up in her cage during that time.

So now he had a problem. He had managed to get the bottle which stated the ingredients of the poison, but he couldn't send a plea for help since he had no owl to send a message with. Now he was going to sneak out and take the Knight Bus to Hogwarts. He hoped someone would be there. He hoped Hagrid at least knew what to do. His friends couldn't help him, as they were all away on holiday. So there he was, having his most prized posessions with him in his schoolbag, and Hedwig bundled up in several of his shirts.

Carefully Harry made his way downstairs, avoiding the creaking stairs, as he walked towards the front door. He slowly unlocked it, and managed to close it behind him as well. Then he quickly walked towards the corner of the street where he stuck out his wand. It didn't take long for the Bus to appear, and Harry cut of Stan, paying him for a ride to Hogwarts stating it was urgent. It still took nearly an hour to get there, and Hedwig now had her beak wide open because she felt too hot. Harry had given her water to drink, but she didn't seem to want it all that much. This worried Harry even more. So he quickly got of the bus, and walked the short distance to the Gates. He slipped through them and hurried to the castle. As it was in the middle of the night he didn't expect anyone to be up, so it surprised him when a spell suddenly sizzled by him, just barely missing. He stopped and waited. It didn't take long. A muttered 'Lumos', and he looked into the eyes of Professor Snape.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night during summer?" For a split second Harry felt like being rude, but Hedwig's shivering stopped him.

"Professor please. It's Hedwig my owl. She's been poisoned and she needs an anti-dote. Can you help her?"

For a moment it looked as if Snape didn't believe him, but then his eyes fell on the pitifull heap of feathers and shirts in the boys arms. He noticed something else too though. The boy didn't seem all that healthy himself.

Dismissing that as concern for the owl, he told Harry: "Come along then. Tell me what poisoned her and when. I'll see what I can do."

So while walking to the Potions classroom, Harry told him what his cousin had done and that he still had the bottle which had contained the poison. Perhaps it would help in making the anti-dote. When Snape heard the boy's cousin was responsible it puzzled him, but he decided to focus on a cure first. He remembered all too well the way Hagrid had been gushing about how glad Harry had been with the owl. And it was clever of the boy to keep the bottle that stated the ingredients. He hoped the owl was a strong one though.

In the potions classroom he quickly gathered ingredients while Harry took the bottle from his schoolbag. Then Snape started to make the potion, while Harry tried to make Hedwig drink and eat something. She took some water, and Snape watched from the corners of his eyes how Potter kept checking her temperature, and kept stroking her, telling her it would be just fine.

Half an hour later the potion was finished. Snape carefully measured out the first dose and when Harry told Hedwig she needed to drink it, she did. It was obvious she didn't like the taste though.

"She will need to have five other doses. One every hour. I will measure them now, so it will be easier to give them." Harry nodded, but kept most of his attention on Hedwig.

When Snape had measured the doses and cleaned everything up, he looked his student over once more. The boy looked pale, tired and slightly ill. He decided to at least offer him a decent place to stay.

"Come along Potter. I wasn't planning on staying here for too long." He led them to his personal quarters. He could let the boy sleep on his couch.

Harry hardly payed attention to the fact that he was in his teachers quarters. When Snape told him he could sit on the couch he did so, glad Hedwig seemed a little bit brighter. Snape decided on how to proceed. He felt Potter should be the one feeding the potion, but he wanted to be awake as well. So he told Potter to go to sleep and that he would set an alarm for every hour. He found a blanket and an extra pillow which he handed to the boy. He gave the owl her own little nest, which she seemed to like. Then he himself went to sleep.

When the last dose had been given, it was nearing six o'clock in the morning, and Snape felt that both he and Potter could be allowed to sleep in a little. When he next awoke it was to some strange sounds coming from his living room. He went in to have a look, only to be confronted by a cured owl who flew over to him and nipped his ear in thanks. He quickly gave her a scratch, wondering why the boy wasn't awake yet. Walking over to the couch the answer was simple. Potter was lying curled up, shivering but also sweating from an obvious fever. Damning his bad luck, Snape muttered to himself: "How do I end up in situations like this? And what could have caused him to get ill?"

At this, Hedwig flew up and grabbed the bottle. She brought it over to Snape, pecking it. "You're telling me he's been poisoned as well?" Snape asked incredilously. Wasn't he spoiled at home? But then his owl wouldn't have been poisoned by his cousin.

So he quickly flooed Poppy, who came down slightly bewildered as to why a student was in Snape's quarters. After she'd heard his story, she quickly grew worried and cast several spells over the boy. The result was stunning to say the least. As far as she could see the poisoning had started straight at the beginning of the summer. It seemed his magic had kept his body from reacting, but the amount of poison was so high by now, that the magic couldn't stop it anymore. A combination of the antidote together with blood cleansing spells should get rid of the potion, but there was severe damage to the boys liver, stomach and lungs. He would prbably need to take potions for months. When they had delivered the first dose of antidote and the first blood cleansing spell Harry stabilized somewhat.

During the brewing of the anti-dote, Snape had done some serious thinking. He had always believed Harry was spoiled, as his father had been. Besides, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, so why wouldn't his family treat him like that. Then he recalled all those images he got doing Legilimancy, and figured he should have seen this earlier. There were no happy memories related to those Dursleys, and he was pretty sure he had heard Potter talk to his friends about not liking it there. He had written it of as a spoiled attitude, and attention seeking behaviour, but now he figured he must have been wrong. For the boy to have been poisoned – most likely by his own relatives- was hard to think of. And it made him mad, very mad. Not only at the Dursleys, but also at himself, and even at Harry. He was angry at himself, because he should have seen the signs, he always spotted such students with relative ease, and yet, with this particular boy all he had been able to see was James Potter. Dumbledore was probably going to be glad he finally saw Harry, but still. And Snape was angry at Harry because the boy had done such a good job at hiding how much they had hated him, and he had kept quiet for too long. But now, he was going to do something about this. And right now too.

Poppy promised to stay with Harry while Snape was going to talk with Dumbledore. He was furious, not only at his own misconceptions, but more at the horrid family responsible. He (and Albus) would make sure they would pay for harming Harry. This was going to be fun, he grinned evilly as he stepped up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

The Dursleys would never know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Poison II.

It was about midday when two pops sounded on Privet Drive. Nobody noticed, as everyone was either lazing about indoors, or on holiday. If people had been paying attention, they would have seen two rather strange looking men walking towards number four. If they had been paying attention, they would have seen the anger radiating of those people. But since nobody was paying attention, the two men made their way easily up the front path towards the door of number four. One of them, with a very long beard, and very colourfull robes on, was looking very angry over his glasses towards the door, as if the door had done something terrible to him. The _door_ hadn't, but the people inside would soon find out why it wasn't such a good idea to offend wizards. The other wizard, was rather black. His greasy hair was black, as were his robes. And his scowl was most impressive.

The older man pressed the doorbell, after all he felt it only polite to not blow up the door right away. Some shaking inside the house indicated that someone was coming to open the door. And someone did. It made the dark man, Snape as he was called, nearly recoil in disgust. The boy was fat, extremely so. He had piggy like eyes, and strawblond hair. He also had several chins, an enourmous stomach, and was eating a chocolat bar. When he spotted the two men, he dropped the chocolat, grabbed his back and ran inside screaming about 'freaks!'.

The two men looked at each other. "You go first Severus", the older one said. 'Very well Albus' the dark man said, and stepped inside, taking out his wand. Albus followed and silently closed the door, putting up silencing and locking spells. The Dursleys would not escape tonight, oh no.

Vernon Dursley came lumbering in the hallway, his face darkred in his anger (and perhaps fear). "What do you freaks want now! The boy has left, didn't even leave a note, and hadn't even finished his chores, nor cooked us breakfast. If you're looking for him, well he's not here!"

Snape leaned against the wall, and waved his wand about for a bit. Vernon immediatly shut up, and stepped back. "Mr Dursley, I suggest we retire to the living room, as this concerns all of you. So do move, right now." The last was said with an obvious anger behind it. Vernon chose to do the right thing and moved inside the living room, where Petunia and Dudley were also waiting.

Albus stepped inside and took a seat on the only available chair, while Snape positioned himself in the dooropening, leaving no escape for the Dursleys. Their eyes moved back and fort as if they were looking for a way out, but there was non.

"We already know where young Harry is, as he showed up in the middle of the night with his owl. A rather disturbing story he had to tell us. It appears Dudley and his friends poisoned his owl, while he had been doing the shopping. Luckily we have been able to save the owl, otherwise the charges would have been higher."

Of course, there were no charges against Dudley, but they didn't need to know. And besides Albus was much more threatening this way.

Petunia cluthed her son (or as much as she could hold anyway). "My Duddikins would never do such a thing. He is a sweet boy, doesn't even hurt a fly!" her voice became more shrill nearing the end. She knew what he had done, but she'd be damned if she told them everything.

"Well now Mrs Dursley, we have proof that he has done it. In fact, his friends have already told us. And much, much more." None of that was true, but they had clued together bits and pieces, and knew they were right when Dudley paled. A lot.

"that's not true!" he shouted. "Piers threw in the most at that stupid bird. I came up with the idea, because of mum and dad. Besides, he was just stupid anyway, always talking to that beast, as if it could understand it. And he made such noise in the night, about some Cedric, and then his bird would start up again. It was much better dead!"

Vernon looked once more ready to explode, while Petunia turned very pale.

Snape frowned some more. He hissed "And just why did you have poison in your home? And what kind of idea is your son talking about? We know Harry has been poisoned, and we know it started at the beginning of this holiday. I'd like to know whose idea it was, and why you had done this?" Snape hissing was even more frightening than Albus' angry tones. And it worked.

Vernon couldn't take it anymore, and felt he had the right of it, so he blundered his way in deeper.

"now see here you freak. We just got dumped with that boy, had no way of telling you that we didn't want it. Then we tried to beat the freakiness out of him, but that didn't work. _My son_ got a pig's tail from that oaf of a man, and his Friends blew up our fireplace just last year. My sister was blown up by that little freak, and now you come in to tell us we don't have the right to do as we see fit! I'll tell you what you can do. You can just pack your things and leave that freak, as he's nothing but trouble, ever since he got here. Keeps waking us up in the middle of the night with his screamings about some freak named Cedric, and then threatened us with that escaped godfather of his, we won't have it anymore. And I say; good riddance, you shouldn't have helped him at all!'

Then he couldn't rant anymore, as Albus had silenced him. Snape had to admit, he had never ever seen Albus so angry before. And he had never felt so angry before either. It was disgusting, the way this man talked about Harry. Sure he had never liked the boy, had never tried to look beyond the whole James look, but he had never hated him this much. To actually want to kill your nephew just because he could do magic, and had nightmares, was the utmost ridiculous thing he had ever heard. It was quite a miracle the boy didn't hate all things muggle.

Albus spoke up again: 'Petunia, I suggest you tell me everything from this summer. And I'm warning you, I know when you lie."

Petunia pressed her lips together, but knew when to give up. So she started talking.

"Vernon and I had enough of the boy. We had come across an article in the newspaper about how someone had died because he had unknowingly eaten poison. It seemed the perfect way to get rid of the freak. So Vernon bought the poison, and I've been putting some in his food every night. He never noticed, even though he is a freak. But since it didn't seem to work, I doubled the dosis. I finally started to see some effects, and knew that he wouldn't die before going back to you lot. So there was no reason to blame us after all. But then my Dudikins got the very good idea of poisoning the owl too, as she knew what we were doing. She had been trying to grab the bottle several times, that stupid mongrol beast. But my Dudikins caught her, and they fed her all of the poison left inside. Too bad it didn't work quickly. We would have been able to get rid of the freak more quickly then. But no, that stupid beast ruined everything."

She stopped talking, and didn't seem intent on saying anything else. So Snape and Albus composed themselves slightly, feeling very disturbed that the entire family had been in on this, and that they had even planned to kill Harry of more quickly. How had Harry managed to turn in the way he had?

Albus turned towards Severus. "Do you have it all?" he asked. Snape simply nodded. "Good" Albus said. "Please go and get some aurors. They will know what to do with these three."

Snape popped out, and Albus just kept looking at the three other people in the room. His wand was out as a warning, and with the slightest sound or movement (even breathing counted) he would put up a charm on them.

When Snape turned up with four aurors, they found some very weird looking muggles. There were ropes around all three of them, they were silenced, blindfolded, and covered in several colours and animals. When asked for the reason, Albus simply stated that they had tried to escape. Nobody dared question Albus, so the aurors just took the muggles with them. Snape had shown and made them hear the evidence, and the Dursleys would face a lifetime in a muggle-magical prison, specially designed for those muggles that had harmed wizards. And let me assure you, the guards – though no Dementors- were just as frightening, but for completely different reasons!

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, technically Dudley wouldn't have gotten a lifetime in prison 'cause he's underage, but hey he did try to kill someone! (and I once heard of a minor who killed someone and was first placed in a jail for minors, and then transferred to an adult jail, but did get a lifesentence, so who knows what wizards can do?)

Now, for more info on my other stories, SEE MY PROFILE! it contains important information as of today. (perhaps one day I will write a chapter 3 on this one).


End file.
